The Jewelpets Movie: The Tree of Might
Plot Ruby and her friends are spending a peaceful day camping, but that night, a huge fire breaks out in the nearby forest. Using their strength, Ruby and the Jewelpets put out the fire and save the animals. The next day, the group find the Dragon Balls using the Dragon Radar, and summon the wish-granting Eternal Dragon, Shenron, to restore the forest. Afterwards, Sango befriends a 6 year old girl cheetah which Ruby and her allies rescued from the forest's destruction by the fire and the 6 year old girl cheetah introduces herself as Ayano. Unbeknownst to the group, the fire was started by a space probe landing. The next morning, the space probe begins scouting the area and it is soon revealed that it was sent by a space pirate, Mikhail, a 18 year old Russian boy wolf who has chosen Japan to plant the Tree of Might. The Tree of Might absorbs the world’s energy, storing it in its fruit, and whoever eats it is granted godlike power. Mikhail's minions land and create a fissure in the earth to plant the seed. In JewelLand, Jewelina recognizes the Tree of Might and warns Ruby and her friends and all of the Jewelpets of the Earth's imminent devastation if they don’t destroy it immediately. Ruby and her friends head out and find the Tree of Might. They fire their energy attacks at it, but they don’t even leave a scratch on the Tree of Might. To make matters worse, Mikhail's minions soon appear and a battle breaks out as their master watches on from their spaceship. Ruby's friends and allies attack with all they have, but it soon becomes apparent they are no match. Sango, arriving on Icarus, also joins in to help her friends out. Noticing Sango in the battle, Mikhail learns that she is fighting against the Pridelanders and appears before her. After claiming knowledge of Ruby, he attempts to convince Sango to join him and help him conquer the Solar System and the Jewelpets' home galaxy. Sango refuses and tries to attack Mikhail, but he blocks her punch and prepares to kill her in a last-ditch attempt to get her to change her mind. Luckily, Shimajirō Shimano intervenes and confronts Mikhail in an effort to save Sango. Unfortunately, Mikhail tricks Shimajirō Shimano into catching Sango, before appearing behind him and blasting him away, leaving Sango at Mikhail's mercy. When Sango tells Mikhail that the Great Pridelander Federation is a major threat to Japan for 17 years, he decides to have a little fun and creates an artificial moon (Power Ball), before forcing Sango to look at it and go berserk. Ruby notices this and comes to help, only to be attacked by Sango in her fire form. Just as Sango begins to beat up Ruby in a fiery rage, Karen appears and calms Sango down with a flute. After seeing this, Mikhail shoots Ayano with his Tokarev handgun, wounding her and causing Sango to go into a frenzy and attack Mikhail. Dodging Sango, Mikhail then fires his RPG rocket launcher at Sango, but Ruby pushes her out of the way, returning her to normal just in time so that the rocket misses her. Enraged at Mikhail for treating Sango like this, Ruby quickly kills Mikhail's minions and heads off to take on her foe. The two warrior's one-on-one showdown begins and Ruby has Mikhail on the ropes. However, the fruit of the Tree of Might has finally developed and Mikhail grabs one, taking a bite. With the sudden surge of power, Mikhail quickly turns the tables on Ruby, but Shimajirō Shimano and the Jewelpets (except Sango, who is exhausted after her fiery rage) come to her aid. As they take on Mikhail, Ruby begins to form a Spirit Bomb, but the Earth barely has any energy left. While Mikhail defeats the remaining heroes, Ruby fires the Spirit Bomb at her, but Mikhail shoots an energy blast that destroys the Spirit Bomb and knocks Ruby out cold. Surprisingly, the energy from the Tree of Might suddenly flows into Ruby and the Spirit Bomb is recreated. Ruby confronts the 18 year old Russian space pirate Mikhail and they both unleashe their final attack. Ruby's Spirit Bomb ultimately overwhelms Mikhail's attack and hits him head on, sending him flying through the Tree of Might and destroying them both. Now that the Tree of Might is gone, the stolen energy is returned to Earth. With peace returned, the group enjoy another camping trip. Release Date by Country *Japan: June 10, 2010 *Korea, Mongolia, China, Vietnam, Hong Kong and Macau: June 17, 2010 *United States of America, Canada and Mexico: June 24, 2010 *United Kingdom, Ireland, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Italy, Germany, Austria, Spain, Portugal, Luxembourg, Greece, Albania, Bulgaria, Macedonia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Romania, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Slovenia, Slovakia, Turkey and Serbia: July 5, 2010 *Russia, Switzerland, Czech Republic, Hungary, Ukraine, Belarus, Poland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Iceland, Denmark and Finland: July 13, 2010 *Cuba, Puerto Rico, Jamaica, Haiti and the Dominican Republic: July 26, 2010 *El Salvador, Guatemala, Belize, Nicaragua, Honduras, Costa Rica and Panama: August 4, 2010 *Brazil: August 13, 2010 *Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Bolivia, Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay, Peru and Chile: August 25, 2010 *Laos, Cambodia, Malaysia, Thailand, Singapore, Indonesia and the Philippines: September 9, 2010 *Australia and New Zealand: September 21, 2010 *Egypt, Jordan, Syria, Lebanon, Yemen, Oman, United Arab Emirates, Qatar, Bahrain, Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Kuwait and Israel: September 28, 2010 *Iran, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Armenia, Georgia, Kyrgyzstan and Turkmenistan: October 9, 2010 *Afghanistan, Pakistan, India, Sri Lanka and Bangladesh: October 18, 2010 Category:2010 Japanese anime films Category:Japanese anime films